


Should Have Said Something Sooner

by wickedfrominnocence



Series: Caught [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Scissoring, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedfrominnocence/pseuds/wickedfrominnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena catches Regina in her bedchambers with her pillow between her legs, rocking against it. How does Zelena respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should Have Said Something Sooner

When Zelena entered her chambers, the last thing she had expected to see was an all-too-familiar brunette atop her bed. Not only that, but the brunette was naked from the waist down and the large body pillow Zelena had against her headboard usually was being straddled.

She had to take a moment to drink in the sight before her— Regina straddling the long pillow, grinding down against it just right so the seam hit her clit over and over, causing breathy moans to escape her.

“When I said I would see you later this evening, I must admit, this was not what I’d had in mind.” At least Zelena had enough mind to push the doors to her chambers closed now in case anyone should walk by, she’d hate for them to see this sight, especially when Regina glanced up to her sister and grinned, hips still continuing their ministrations because she’d known Zelena would catch her eventually.

Zelena strode forward, catching Regina’s chin with her fingers and guiding it up even further. Slowly, she knelt down on the bed, drawing close enough to Regina that her breath ghosted over her sister’s lips. “If this is what you wanted, you should have said something, not come in here defiling something that’s not yours.” Her tone is only slightly warning and Regina takes that as a good sign, especially when she rocked her hips hard against the softness of the pillow and let a moan of Zelena’s name escape her and Zelena surged forward to capture her lips, silencing her.

Regina’s hands instantly find purchase against her sister’s torso, searching blindly for the strings that held her corseted top together and tugging them open. Quickly, she shoved the garment off her sister’s frame and made quick work of the rest of her clothing, grinning as she pulled away from the kiss to drink in the sight before her.

“I’m saying something now, aren’t I?” Regina finally retorts which has Zelena grabbing hold of her sister’s waist and tugging her away from the pillow and tossing her onto her back. Regina squirms for a moment, tries to gain back control of the situation, but it’s far too late to do that when Zelena is now straddling one of her legs and rocking down against her.

A collective moan sounds through the room as their cores meet over and over, clits brushing together every now and again as Zelena thrusts hard against Regina, punctuating her thrusts with her words.

“You need to speak up for what you want, Sister. If you wanted me, all you needed to do was say so and you could have had me a long time ago.”

The very thought that Zelena had even thought about Regina like this had a warmth spreading through her lower stomach; had her gasping for more because it was overwhelming how amazing the real thing felt compared to the soft down she’d had between her legs before.

The moment Regina moaned out for more, for Zelena to go faster, she did. Her hips rocked against Regina’s fast and hard, their cores sliding together easily thanks to the desire they both held for each other.

It’s not long before Regina is arching up off the bed and Zelena is pressing a hand to the brunette’s mouth to muffle the drawn-out moan that comes with her orgasm. Zelena slows her hips then, gently thrusts against Regina to help her sister ride through her orgasm, only stopping her movements when Regina begins to squirm away from her, oversensitive.

Zelena began shifting to properly straddle Regina’s thigh when her sister’s hands fell to her hips, gripping tightly and tugging to guide her. Regina drew Zelena up her body, allowing the redhead to straddle her shoulders so Regina could easily lift her head up and wrap her lips around the throbbing bundle of nerves between Zelena’s legs.

The redhead’s hips jerked then and Regina grinned and pressed her tongue flat over Zelena’s clit, silently telling her sister to do as she pleased, and Zelena instantly picked up the fast, hard pace she’d set before, grinding her hips down against her sister’s tongue until her muscles tense and begin to spasm slightly, inner muscles clenching around nothing as her orgasm rolled through her.

Regina was more than happy to swallow down their combined tastes and give Zelena’s clit one more quick suck before relaxing her head back and watching as Zelena collapsed forward over her.

“I guess I should have done something about this sooner,” Regina murmured.

“You wanted me to catch you,” Zelena suddenly realized.

Regina just lifted her head up and pressed a kiss to Zelena’s lower stomach in response.

“Next time I’m on top,” Regina stated moments later, earning her a nod from Zelena.

“Next time.”


End file.
